


Glitch

by MeowtantAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fights, Happy Ending, Sober Gamzee Makara, it gets real fluffy near the end, nepeta comes back with a vengeance, post seek the highblood, revenge motive, vengeance is wrought or at least attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowtantAuthor/pseuds/MeowtantAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic!<br/>A glitch in the game causes Nepeta to come back to life, and run straight into a bloodstained Gamzee Makara. Nepeta believes her purpose now is to avenge her moirail's death, but one intense fight later that turns out not to be the case.<br/>Based off an RP with the lovely royalinblue.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

One moment the dream bubbles were surrounding her, the next, spidery green lines were unfolding and glittering across her vision. Nepeta felt herself falling, through void and colours and tiny sgrub logos in every hue she knew. Her chest felt tight, her spine tingled, and her muscles tensed as she fell away from the peaceful haven of the dream bubbles.

Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

She was back in the laboratory- how she got there she had no clue, but through dizzy haze and dim light, she knew she was in danger. As soon as her vision ceased blurring, she scanned the area around her. Her skin prickled with rage and fear as her eyes fell on a familiar troll, covered in olive green blood. 

Adorned in her colour. Sickening.

“Well this is certainly… odd.” The highblood drawled. He barely seemed surprised at Nepeta’s sudden return, the only clue being his tightened grip on a bloodstained club. Mercifully, no one else’s corpses seemed to be in the current room. That was fine, as far as Nepeta was concerned.

“I knew this was coming.” She hissed, keeping her voice as steady as possible. She felt oddly calm, as if she were in the eye of a storm, with anger and anxiety circling around her at arm’s length. They were her weapons, just within reach, ready for use within a second’s notice. 

“Knew what was coming?” Gamzee said, somewhat incredulously.

“I figured something was up when the dream bubbles dissolved. Shame I’m the only one who got back.”

The highblood chuckled, a low threatening noise.

“Well, how ‘bout we get around to fixin’ that?” His eyes opened wide, a red hue filling his sclera. He opened his mouth wide, showing off rows of massive sharp teeth as he roared.  
“I’M LOOKIN’ FORWARD TO A SECOND CHANCE TO BEAT YOUR THINKPAN OUT OF YOUR NOSEHOLE!” He puffed out his chest and straightened his posture, seemingly growing in size. 

A challenge. Nepeta could work with that. 

“Poor pissy highblood, you’re speaking just like Eridan!” Nepeta bristled, calculating her taunts carefully. Gamzee begun his advance, and she raised herself on the balls of her feet, ready to dodge any movement that came her way. “So then, highblood,” she cooed venomously. “Shall we strife?”

The clubs materialised into Gamzee’s hands, and he twirled them in a manner that almost seemed gentle.

“If you think you can do better than last time, then by all means, kittybitch!”

Nepeta let her claws extend from her gloves, wicked glittering blades designed to kill. It felt good to have the weight on her hands, the muscles in her arms tensing and readying for combat. 

“Come on then,” She purred. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

He advanced, slowly, carefully, making honking noises every few steps. Nepeta stood her ground, spreading her legs into a fighting stance. The battle had begun, and she had precious few seconds to determine what strategies to use. On instinct, she curled her lips back, baring her fangs, snarling to make her lusus proud. 

Then Gamzee charged. Fuck, he was quick. His clubs were coming closer, seemingly being hurtled along by an invisible force. There was no time to think, no time to strategize, nothing. She had to get out of the way, had to force herself to move, had to let olive blooded instincts take over-

Before she knew what was happening, Nepeta cartwheeled to her right, time seemingly slowing as she tumbled effortlessly out of the highblooded troll’s path. Yep, there was good old instinct, carrying her out of harm’s way as she prepared for her next manoeuvre. Gamzee stumbled, not expecting the dodge, and Nepeta slammed her tail into his supporting ankle. The impact wasn’t hard, it would barely leave a bruise, but the momentum of the highblood and the second unexpected move caused him finally to fall.  
Nepeta’s brief spark of victory was extinguished when the highblood rolled, grabbing onto her tail, which she had stupidly left in his arm’s reach.

“Crap!” She roared, losing her balance. In a desperate effort to stay out of reach of those clubs, she sunk her claws into the floor for traction and used her core muscles to haul ass out of harm’s way. It wasn’t enough, he still had hold of her tail and she knew he was preparing momentum for his next blow. Like hell she was going to let that happen!

She mimicked a hoofbeast in her next attack, rearing up on her arms to kick like a mule in the direction of Gamzee’s face. She didn’t make an impact, but the action of the highblood jerking his head out of the way caused him to lose his grip on her tail. She tumbled forward, nearly knocking her horns against a nearby crate as clubs thundered around her, some missing her by a hair’s breadth. One smacked into her mechanical tail, but it was made of stronger stuff than the rest of her. The motors underneath whined in protest, but the tail held strong.

She made a mental note to thank Equius as soon as her vengeance was wrought.

On impulse, Nepeta leapt on top of the crate. She had an impressive vertical leap, honed through years of hunting, and the tail twitched and curled to help her balance. Crouching on top of the crate, she turned toward Gamzee. He was getting up, and though he was much taller than her, Nepeta’s stance on the crate brought them almost eye to eye.  
He was still twirling those fucking clubs as he approached her. The grin he wore on his face was nothing short of terrifying. But there was no time to feel fear. Fear froze trolls and made them easy prey. 

“Looks like the motherfucking kittybitch is all up and out of her motherfuckin depth.” He grinned, showing those fierce canines again. Nepeta arched her back and hissed in response.

“You sick, twisted meowrail murderer!” Damnit, her anger was getting the better of her. She knew this attack was going to be personal in all kinds of ways, but getting too involved meant weakness, and weakness meant death. She glowered at the approaching highblood.

“YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN’ MOIRAIL SMILED AS I CHOKED THE LIFE OUT OF HIS PEASANTBLOODED CORPSE!” Gamzee roared again. Crimson flooded his sclera once more, an awesome display of pure, unbridled rage. “I guess he was just a little more twisted then I was. Honk!”

Nepeta bristled. “He..!” she snarled, voice getting tangled in her throat. Her claws twitched, desiring to sink into that smug fucking flesh. “He was the best moirail I could ever hope to have!”

“Just face it kittybitch, he was a fuckin’ awful moirail.” Gamzee drawled. “Sweaty, horrible tastes, always lookin’ for me to order him around. When he wasn’t drooling over my bulge he was pailing himself to the thought of that ghostbitch-”

“It’s not like you and Karkat had anything better!” She glanced around the room, eyes flickering everywhere in a matter of milliseconds. She needed a few seconds to process the information, look for a secondary weapon or anything that could give her an advantage over the highblood.

“You were just too motherfuckin’ naive to see the truth, and now that he’s gone you’re desperate to see that he was more than something you kept around like a tool, something to lift the heavy shit you couldn’t.” Oh, how Nepeta loathed having her moiraillegance attacked.

Gamzee was good at manipulating one’s emotions like that. 

“We made each other happy! At least we could find that in our moiraillegance and not in some disgusting sopor pie. ”

“If he up and made you a happy motherfucker, why couldn’t you stand his fuckin’ sweating? You never even agreed with him. All he wanted to do was pail the ghostbitch and get ordered around by me, it’s a miracle he had time for you in the day. And wasn’t that entirely too difficult when all he wanted to do was ignore you.” He grinned sadistically, still advancing slowly, almost gliding in his movements.

“Beat the shit out of his robots, bend knee to me, and slobber at the ghostbitch. That was the troll you had pale feelings for.”

“You’ve never even had a successful moiraillegance! We bounced off each other, and at least I could keep him from going down your path!” Nepeta’s conscience was starting to roar at her now. _Why are you still responding to his insults you stupid troll get your ass out of danger-_

“Why did he need me to calm him down when Aradia rejected him if all he did was ignore me?” A tiny, but strong smile twitched at her lips as his eyes began turning red again.   
“You know nothing of quadrants, Gamzee!” _Make your exit now, kittybitch!_

“Yeah, you’d love to believe that. He only needed you after the ghostbitch blew him off. If she hadn’t he’d never talk to you again-Hey! ”

Gamzee’s proximity to her snapped Nepeta’s conscious state back into fight mode. She powered her legs and leapt for an air vent hanging off the ceiling. She threaded her claws through the mesh cover and pulled her lower limbs out of clubbing distance in one fluid motion.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE HEADED, KITTYBITCH?!” Fuck, that was loud enough so that the whole vent vibrated. No matter, she was still holding on, keeping her balance, letting all kinds of survival and rage hormones flood her system.

“What’s the matter? Poor spoiled highblood too tired to chase after little lowblood kittenbitch?” She wriggled her tail, taunting him, egging him on, using his own rage against him. Oh yeah, instinct was back in town and ready to hunt. _One deep breath, two deep breaths, three, let the rage drip out of your system like blood from a carcass and-_

“WE’LL CERTAINLY MOTHERFUCKING SEE ABOUT THAT!” Gamzee roared, before jumping on the crate to bounce up to Nepeta. He landed a few feet away from her, holding on to the top of the vent with one strong hand. Shit, how did he do that? She tore off the vent cover in desperation and threw it at him. It missed, but now Nepeta had an escape route. The bare outlines of a plan formed in her brain, barely a concept, but it was enough and holy _shit_ Gamzee was terrifying up close, with those fresh scars on his face and blood mingling with his facepaint.

“Come and get me, you capricious bastard!” And with the echo of her taunt still ringing in the air, Nepeta slid into the vent. She was thankful for her small stature, allowing her wriggle around in the large vents quite comfortably. Better still, she could wriggle about quickly. The plan in her mind was becoming more fleshed out, sketchy at first but with branches coming off to present themselves no matter the situation.

Gamzee raised his clubs above his head and brought them down all over the vent. He was too large to fit inside the vents themselves, thank god, but he was still dangerous, even when Nepeta had the square ventilation shaft as her armour. The impact of the clubs hitting the metal left huge, potentially path-blocking dents all throughout the vent, and the resulting vibrations in the shafts were making Nepeta’s teeth rattle in her skull. She scuttled back and forth, slamming her hands in front and behind her in an attempt to confuse Gamzee. 

“COME ON OUT, KITTYBITCH!” Roared Gamzee. Fuck, that was loud, too loud, he was only inches away from her and he was still clubbing the vent around her with his free hand and _how the hell was he holding on after all this time holy shit._

In a desperate bid, Nepeta slammed her shoulder against where she thought Gamzee was holding on, right at the same moment he brought his club crashing down on the vent, just above her head. The combined impact was skull-jittering, shaking Nepeta all over and making her muscles refuse to work. It had the desired effect on the other troll too- the vibrations caused him to lose his hold on the vent, and he fell, screeching bloody murder on the way down. 

There was the sound of soft flesh impacting on a cold, slightly bloodstained floor, a few seconds of silence, then a sharp yell of pain.  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKING _**BITCH**_!”

Nepeta crawled forward, pressing open one of the vent screens not far from where he fell. The screen clattered to the floor and she peered down at the highblood at where he fell. He was definitely injured, though at her current distance she couldn’t tell the severity of his wounds. It was highly unlikely he had broken any bones, but she still hoped he was incapacitated enough.

“Let’s not repeat the last mistake!” Nepeta hissed, dropping to the floor. She landed lightly, barely making a sound on the hard floor. Gamzee was getting up slowly, but it was obvious he had at least injured his leg. Good. 

“I regret leaping blindly into battle last time. But moreofur, I regret letting you live.” Damn, her typing quirk was slipping into her speech again. The high of adrenaline was starting to come down, but Nepeta still held her stance. This battle was anything but over.

Gamzee leapt at Nepeta again, swinging his clubs in her direction. This time his movements were slower, more pained, more desperate. Nepeta took a few steps back, and the clubs whished through the air in front of her. The breeze they generated ruffled her clothes, and an excited chill shot through her upper spine. This time, Nepeta knew she was winning.

“What’s the matter Gamzee? Don’t like feeling a little pain?” She grinned and took another few steps back. She licked her fangs in anticipation of his retort, wondering if she’d get the pleasure of tearing out his juggalo jugular. _Don’t get cocky, kitty. He’s still dangerous._

“I’LL FUCKING SHOW YOU PAIN, KITTYBITCH!” He roared, sending his club down toward her. She deflected the blow with one clawed hand, pushing the momentum to the side. They stayed locked in that position for a few moments, Nepeta glaring up at the highblood with bloodied facepaint, and Gamzee narrowing his eyes at the catgirl who had deflected his blow too easily. 

“Show me pain?” Nepeta giggled mirthlessly. “You think you can show me a greater pain than murdering my own moirail?”

“HOW ABOUT MURDERING YOU, COVERED IN YOURS AND HIS OWN BLOOD?!” Gamzee swung his other club upwards, aiming for Nepeta’s chin. It clocked her on the jaw, forcing her mandible to clack painfully into the rest of her skull, chipping teeth and knocking her head back. The flesh bruised an angry green instantly, and Nepeta pushed forward as she stumbled back, trying to distance herself and buy time. 

Gamzee raised his arm a second time, preparing to land another blow to the top of her skull. However, whatever fortunate stroke of luck Nepeta had before was shining in her favour once more, as pain twinged in his bicep, causing him to hesitate his attack for just a second. It was just enough time for Nepeta to kick him in his injured leg, causing Gamzee to howl with pain and fall.

Except that Gamzee’s fall brought him down right on top of her. Nepeta raised her hands to push against his chest as they both fell. On instinct, she arched her spine to that her rear would impact the ground first. It did, and a dull pain spread through the seat of her pants. No matter, it was better than landing on her ribcage and having the breath knocked out of her. She was alive, still able to fight, and she had an injured highblood to finish off. 

Nepeta dug her fingernails, which were almost claws in themselves, into his chest, drawing blood. He twitched at the sudden pain and tried to scramble off of her. Nepeta assisted, pushing with all her might to throw him off her. It worked, and as soon as she was free from the extra weight, she scrambled back, breathing heavily. Pain was starting to register dully in her brain, and she resolutely ignored it. Pain was not to be felt until this fight was over, and dammit, this fight was not over yet. She stood shakily, leaning on a crate, preparing herself to defend against his next attack.

But Gamzee wasn’t getting up. He was lying on his front, propping himself up on his arms as Nepeta looked at him. He cursed under his breath as he tried to stand, but he could barely manage to get on all four limbs. His clubs were only a few inches away from him, yet he was making no motions to pick them up. 

Nepeta’s eyes hovered over Gamzee’s legs, wondering how serious his wounds were. His legs looked really badly injured from the way he was holding himself, and his arms didn’t look so good either. There he was, on his hands and knees, staring at her, breathing heavily. His eyes were so full of rage and something similar to, but not quite fear. It looked like the fight was over, at least for the highblood.

Injured legs, and that look in his eyes. God fucking damnit.

Nepeta’s chest felt tight again, the instincts that wanted her to kill Gamzee now hesitant. A voice of reason was drawing conclusions, connecting lines and thoughts to a memory she never wanted to revisit. Anger and something else flared inside her, an odd sensation of self-loathing, like she was being scolded by her lusus. He looked so helpless, just staying there, no heroic troll coming to save him or anything. Hell, he wasn’t even making any defensive moves, he just wobbled on four limbs, looking at her.

The epiphany dawned on her, and though she tried to ignore it, she couldn’t deny how much it hit home.

“Oh, for fucks sake, of all the times to draw parallels it had to be now.” Nepeta hissed. She pressed her fingertips to her forehead and massaged the skin there, barely avoiding clawing her eyes out by accident.

“What the flying fuck are you on about, kittybitch?” Gamzee growled. He hissed again as pain flared up in his shoulder, causing him to collapse on one arm. 

“Injured legs.” Nepeta said, no emotion to her voice. Mentally, things were a blurred clusterfuck of rapid conclusion and instincts saying that something was a bad idea, and it was all vague but too loud and there was no way to decipher anything. She lowered her hand to her side.

“Yeah? What about them? I can still kick your ass without-”

“The same emotions in in your eyes!” Nepeta interrupted. “Fear, anger…” 

She mentally listed the emotions she could register in his expression, all of that and more. Her talent for reading another’s emotions was what had made her an excellent moirail,   
and probably what fuelled her desire to ship almost everyone she knew. It was semi useful in battle too, though this time it just seemed to be hindering the whole damn process.

Where the fuck was that killing instinct when she needed it?

“Desperation. You look just like him.”

“Look like WHO, motherfucker?”

“You look just like Equius, when you killed him.”

Gamzee remained silent, his eyes wide and yellow. Then they narrowed, and that red hue was filling them again. 

“I look nothing like that peasant blood.” He hissed, dragging himself forward on his left arm. “HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT COMPARISON, KITTYBITCH.” He shakily grabbed his club with his right arm, and wow, yeah, that bruise looked like it spread right down to the bone. 

“But it’s true! The way you’re lying there, blood in your face and full of rage. You’re only one blood caste above him.”

There was a momentary pause, some kind of flash of emotion coming off Gamzee, before he spoke again.

“Are you up and motherfucking toying with me, kittybitch?” Gamzee growled. He was making motions to stand now, though it looked like he could fall over at any second. He groaned with exertion as he tried to push himself off the ground. “Isn’t that what meowbeasts do? Toy with their fucking prey before they finish it off?”

“Oh purr-lease. Equius taught me it was rude to play with my prey.”

“So you’re gonna finish me off quick then, huh?” Gamzee laughed. His voice was cruel and mocking, and his long teeth were bared under a pained grimace. Buried underneath the taunt though, was the tiniest hint of distress. It was nestled under a lot of physical pain, as slowly the soles of his feet found their way onto the ground and his legs pushed the rest of him up. “Go on then, kittybitch. Avenge your moirail’s death. Up and motherfucking finish the job.”

She was trying, she really was. Here in front of her was the one that had taken not only her life, but the life of her moirail, the one who meant more to her than anyone else in the world. One who had been there for her, protected her, taught her and done his best to understand her. And he was dead because of the troll standing before her. Once more, rage briefly flashed through her, but… She just couldn’t do it. 

Gamzee was still waiting, panting and grimacing. And it was still there- that distress. The truth of what he felt underneath all his rage. What he had once been, what he could still be. Nepeta may have been a ruthless killer, and she had killed many beasts in her time, but there was something within his gaze that called through what he was trying to show.  
Nepeta blinked. These thoughts were awfully protective of the murderer in front of her. Was he really worth the trouble he had caused? Of course not, nobody was, he definitely deserved to die. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Against every fiber of her being, she couldn’t do it.

“I’m calling off the strife.” There it was. She stood there, somewhat defeated and purposeless. She half expected Gamzee to take advantage of the situation and beat her to death once again, despite what she could see. She half closed her eyes, waiting for what seemed increasingly inevitable…

“That…would be for the motherfuckin’ best.”

She opened her eyes, staring at Gamzee, blinking as she took in what had to be a totally different troll. His clubs were gone, his hands were in his pockets and he was staring past her, eyes almost hollow. His rage had disappeared, leaving him burned out, knees bent. The pain almost wasn’t registering on his features. He fell backwards, sitting heavily and grimacing as the ground further impacted his bruises. Nepeta almost cursed herself for relieving herself of the chance to kill him.

“Damn it, I’ve spent too much time with the humans, I’ve gone too damn soft.” That wasn’t totally true. Although meeting with them had shown her that there was more to life than kill or be killed, for sure. Could it have been them? She hadn’t often had extended dialogue with any humans, but their ideology had spread across the group, flawed as it was. 

“Fuckin’ humans… One of them up and got their blaspheme on to my whole motherfuckin’ religion.”

Nepeta ignored the not entirely relevant comment. Then again, with Gamzee that wasn’t exactly a difficult thing to do. Before he had become… what he had, it was easy to miss a lot of what he said in between his sopor-induced banter. She almost missed rolling her eyes at what he said and did back then. But she was in the present, and had to act like it.

“Killing you wouldn’t be right. The mirthful messiahs would hate to lose one of their best purreachers.”

She hated speaking like that, but at the same time it came naturally to her. Gamzee was still high-strung from whatever had made him snap, so talking to him about things that he liked to talk about would bring the tension down, and it worked. A smile briefly, oh so briefly, flickered on his mouth, before he tried to hide it, doing his best to look nonchalant as he responded.

“Killing you twice would be kinda useless.”

Once again, the lines between Alternia and Beforus were drawn. Trolls may have been bred into believing that they were murderous sociopaths, but they still had the caring side that Beforus trolls had, and Nepeta almost couldn’t help herself from feeling it now. She dropped to the ground on all-fours, advancing on him. Thoughts of purpose were running through her head, despite her normally rational thinking. Maybe there was a reason the two had met in the dreambubbles, despite the billions of counterparts to each of them. Perhaps…

“You know… Maybe I was meant to meet you here. Maybe I was meant to start a moiralleigance with someone who needed it.”

The thought was out of the blue, and her mouth, before she could stop it. On one hand, she was trying to berate herself. This was the one who’d killed her previous moirail, the one who meant more than anything in the world. Yet… The more she looked at Gamzee, the more she saw of his struggles. Of his time spent under mind control from one of the humans, his battle with Terezi, and more… He had been out of his depth the whole time, despite his insane abilities. He was lost, confused, almost… afraid? It was as though it hadn’t truly been Gamzee all that time, but here he was now, finally breaking through after his ordeal. Not completely, mind, but there was traces of what he had been. He was gesturing to himself as he eyed her wearily, the hand pointing to himself only half-employed to the task.

“Needed it more? You ain’t suggestin’…”

He knew she was, she could see it. And he wasn’t reacting with irrational anger. So far, so good? With Gamzee, she wasn’t totally confidant in calling his actions, he was a pretty unreadable guy when he wanted to be. Still, she chose to risk it. She slowly extended a hand towards him, claws sheathed. Gamzee, for his part, wasn’t totally sure of what to do. Sure, he’d had a moiralleigance with Karkat for a while, but he really hadn’t been trying at all in that relationship. Slowly, he mirrored her, reaching out in return as gently, her hand cupped his cheek. Gamzee was shaking slightly, and Nepeta realised that he was… well, for all intents and purposes, he looked ashamed. For what, she could only guess, but it seemed like the insane side of Gamzee was tempered, at least for now. As she began to pet his cheek gently, a hand came to her wrist, and Nepeta once again had flashbacks as his hand closed around it- so gently. Holding her hand against him, almost leaning into it. 

“I think I can help you, Gamzee.”

At that, his eyes opened gently, a derisive smirk half-formed. Except, not aimed at her. She could see pain in his eyes as memories of his actions flashed behind his eyes once more. 

“Help me? There ain’t no help for a fucker like me, sis…”

She frowned, staring at him. It certainly wasn’t the old Gamzee in front of her, but not the insane one either. This was almost a mix of the two personalities. Caring, but cynical of himself, unwilling to see himself as worthy, given his past actions. Almost against the idea of being redeemed. She wasn’t having that. She was going to help him, whether he wanted to be helped or not.

“Don’t say that! If I can handle Equius, I can help you!” And that was the truth. Moiralleigance wasn’t to be easy. It was a trial, a job in and of itself almost, working to make sure your partner was safe, and smiling. In turn, they would have to do the same, and if they didn’t, they had failed. But she could do it, and she knew Gamzee had it in him to do as well. She leaned in, resting her head slowly on his shoulder. A display of trust, putting herself totally at his mercy. He could do anything like this, kill her in an instant. But… He was rocking, breathing softly as they embraced.

“I’m sorry I said such horrible things to you earlier.”

It was frank, and to the point. Nepeta had never been one to mince words, and she was sincere. She had said terrible things to him in the heat of the moment, totally uncaring of what happened to him. Now that they were moirails, she felt guilty about even thinking of him that way, even if she knew it was justified.

“No, fuck sis… I should be the one apologisin’, I done so many horrible things to you…”  
He was breathing a little harder now, even shaking a little. His arms tightened around her, holding her closer still as shame ran through him, for what he had done to those she loved, what he had done to her. He had indeed done horrible things, but Nepeta couldn’t continue to hold them against him if they were to stay close.

“Well, we all had out purrt to play… We don’t have to linger though. We can move on.” She ruffled his hair, smiling just a little. She could tell he was smiling as well. They stayed in the embrace, silent in their moments, neither wanting to break the embrace that had cost them both so much. The only acknowledgement from Gamzee was a soft noise as is breathing quietened once more, almost making no noise at all once more, a smile now almost permanently on his face. Eventually, Nepeta pulled away, studying him. She really had done a number on him, and try as he might to ignore it, he really was in pain.

“Do you want me to patch you up? I don’t want to cause any more pain.”

“…Sure, thanks sis.”

With that, she stood up, holding a hand down to him. His leg was still looking bad, and he was definitely going to need support getting up. Walking, too. But that was what moiralleigance was about. Helping in any way deemed necessary, and being helped in return. Silently, Gamzee took the hand, allowing himself to be hauled up easily, falling against her. She nuzzled against him gently, and he returned the gesture, both of them smiling gently. Nepeta smiled as more ideas came to her head. 

“Maybe we can go put some facepaint on, too! I’m not sure I’ll be able to update my shipping wall, but we can at least give this ship a try.”

Gamzee grinned at her, and no longer was this bloodthirsty, or calculating or filled with any kind of malice. It was the smile of old. Trusting, happy and accepting. She could almost see his little quirk smile as he looked down at her, limping along with her.

“Facepaint sounds all kinds of motherfuckin’ miraculous.”

Nepeta grinned back just a little as they continued to move down the hall, no clear destination fixed. They were moving, and they were moving together. That was all that was important. No more fights to be had, just moiralleigance. It was just the two of them for now, and might always have been from that point, and that was fine with the both of them.

“Miraculous… Yep, sounds like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like that? It's a first fic, so if I've completely buggered up the grammar somewhere, please let me know! You can read the RP here http://unsupported.msparp.com/chat/c9af212ac5c24bba8adbea8da8dc026d/log 
> 
> Read, review, etc.


End file.
